Traumfängerin
by Sierra01
Summary: Nach dem Tod seines Freundes ist Remus entschlossen, mit seinen Sorgen und Alpträumen allein fertig zu werden, insbesondere ohne die Hilfe von Nymphadora. Aber so leicht gibt Tonks nicht auf ...


**Traumfängerin**

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl schritt Remus Lupin den schmalen, weißgestrichenen Korridor entlang. Er hielt sich nicht gern in Krankenhäusern auf. Alles hier wirkte so steril, kalt und irgendwie einsam. Beinahe so einsam, wie er sich fühlte.

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig, als er in einen belebteren Gang gelangte. Hexen und Zauberer in weißen Kitteln drängelten sich an ihm vorbei. Immer wieder kam er an eine offen stehende Zimmertür, doch er wagte nicht, genauer hineinzublicken. Was, wenn dort drin jemand im Sterben lag? Remus hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, was dunkle Künste ausrichten konnten. Zwar war er mit dem Leben davon gekommen, was man nicht von jedem Opfer eines Werwolfs behaupten konnte, doch seit seinem Werwolfsbiss starb er jeden Monat bei Vollmond einen winzigen Tod.

Seitdem hatte er alles getan, um gegen die dunklen Künste anzukämpfen. Sein Schicksal hatte ihm klar gemacht, wie wichtig es war, junge Schüler auf die Gefahren des Lebens vorzubereiten. So war er Lehrer geworden, und bisher hatte er sich eigentlich immer für fähig gehalten. Doch seit dem gestrigen Abend zweifelte er an sich selbst. So viele Leben waren ihm durch die Finger geglitten. Seine Freunde aus dem Phoenixorden – die McKillons, Fenwick, die beiden Prewetts. James und Lily Potter. Und Sirius. Remus wusste, dass er den Tod nicht besiegen konnte, doch manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte die Macht dazu.

Im Grunde gab es nichts, das ihn mehr an Leiden und dunkle Magie erinnerte als das . Remus konnte sich keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem er jetzt weniger gern wäre. Dennoch hatte ihn irgendetwas hierher gezogen. Kingsley hatte ihm zwar versichert, er würde sich um Tonks kümmern, doch Remus hatte zuhause keine ruhige Minute gefunden. Er musste nachsehen, ob es ihr gut ging. Noch einen Tod konnte er einfach nicht akzeptieren. Und außerdem, so wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, sehnte er sich mehr denn je nach ihrer Gesellschaft. Nach Sirius war sie einer der wenigen verbleibenden Menschen, denen er sich nahe fühlte.

Er blieb stehen, als er die unscheinbare Tür vor der nächsten Korridorbiegung erreichte. Rasch wischte er sich das hellbraune Haar aus den Augen und holte tief Luft. Die Blumen, die er in der rechten Hand trug, sahen leicht zerdrückt aus und ließen erschöpft die Köpfe hängen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts um ihn herum schien an diesem Morgen blühend und lebendig zu sein. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen klopfte Remus gegen die Tür.

„Herein!", erklang es prompt von drinnen.

Remus drückte zögernd die Klinke herunter und trat in den Raum. Es war ein winziges Zweibettzimmer, hell erleuchtet und ebenso weiß wie die Korridore. Gegen die Kissen gelehnt saß Nymphadora Tonks in ihrem Bett und blickte ihn an. „Remus! Schön, dich zu sehen. Komm doch rein!"

„Hallo, Nymph ... ähm, Tonks!"Remus schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

„Es ist so lieb, dass ihr mich alle besuchen kommt!", sagte Tonks und richtete sich auf. „Obwohl ich weiß, dass ihr ... nun ja, weitaus wichtige Dinge zu tun habt."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte auch gar nicht lange stören."

„Du störst nicht!", versicherte sie schnell und legte den Kopf schief. „Hast du vor, da Wurzeln zu schlagen?"

Remus, der einige Momente unschlüssig im Raum gestanden hatte, fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Hastig steuerte er den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett an und setzte sich. Im benachbarten Bett regte sich plötzlich etwas.

„Ich hoffe, Sie unterhalten sich nicht wieder so laut, Mrs. Tonks?", rief eine Stimme aus den Tiefen der Decken. „Sie wissen ja, dass ich das nicht vertrage. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon!"

Rasch wandte sich Tonks zur Seite und zog den Trennvorhang zu. „Natürlich, Mrs. Whitby!"Sie blickte Remus an und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Seit ich ihre Blumenvase kaputt gemacht habe, ist sie sauer auf mich!", erklärte sie im Flüsterton. „Ich wollte ihren Blumen nur frisches Wasser geben, doch dabei bin ich in diesem Kittel hängen geblieben und habe sie fallen lassen. Ich habe mich sofort tausendmal entschuldigt, aber anscheinend war es ihre Lieblingsvase!"

„Da wir gerade von Blumen sprechen ..."Mir einem schwachen Lächeln hob Remus seinen Strauß Lilien hoch. „Ich dachte mir, dein Nachttisch könnte auch ein wenig Farbe vertragen."

Tonks machte große Augen. „Remus ... oh, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, wirklich ...!"Doch das Leuchten ihrer Augen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr sie sich freute.

„Sie sind schon ein bisschen eingegangen", erklärte Remus entschuldigend. „Ich glaube, einige fangen schon an zu welken."

„Nein, nein, sie sind wunderschön! Danke!"Tonks nahm ihm den Strauß aus der Hand und roch an den Blüten. „Ganz schön mutig von dir, mir Blumen zu schenken! Die meisten, die mich kennen, machen das nicht mehr. Sie wissen, dass ich ihre Blumen beim Üben aus Versehen vereist oder geköpft oder sonst was habe. Und außerdem, nach der Geschichte mit Mrs. Whitbys Vase ..."Sie grinste, hielt jedoch inne, als sie Remus´ trauriges Lächeln sah. Unverzüglich klappte sie den Kopf zu und errötete. „Entschuldige ... ich weiß, es ist absolut kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt um Witze zu machen!"

Remus seufzte. „Schon in Ordnung."

„Kingsley war vorhin hier", fuhr Tonks leise fort, „er hat mir alles über Sirius erzählt. Es ist so schrecklich! Dabei hätte es bei meiner Tollpatschigkeit eigentlich mich treffen müssen. Ich denke, ich hatte riesiges Glück, dass ich nur die Treppe hinuntergefallen bin, diese Lestrange hätte mich beinah auch erwischt ..."

„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist!", lenkte Remus ab, dem der Name Lestrange in den Ohren schmerzte. „Weißt du schon, wann du entlassen wirst?"

„Morgen wahrscheinlich. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Und ich will euch helfen, wieder arbeiten! Ich denke, ich werde die Heiler schon noch überreden, mich gehen zu lassen. Diese ewige Stille, dieses Rumsitzen, dieses ekelhafte Essen ... ein echtes Hundeleben ist das hier ..."

Sie stockte. Remus´ Gesicht war bleich geworden. Er wusste, dass es albern war, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Alles, was nur irgendwie an Sirius erinnerte, tat weh. Schlimmer noch – es weckte den Schmerz des Versagens in seinem Innern.

Zerknirscht knüllte Tonks die Bettdecke mit den Händen. „Oh nein, ich bin so taktlos!", sagte sie unglücklich. „Es tut mir leid, Remus. Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Naja ... ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass Wort Hund für immer aus deinem Vokabular zu streichen."Remus zwang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

Traurig blickte Tonks zu ihm auf. „Danke, Remus", sagte sie leise. „Bitte sag mir, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann!"

„Was du getan hast, Tonks, war genug. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass es weitaus schlimmer hätte kommen können. Harry und die anderen haben überlebt, und du hast deinen Teil dazu beizutragen."

„Natürlich, du hast recht. Dennoch ... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, versagt zu haben."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Remus starrte auf den Boden, sein Gesicht war noch immer blass. „Ich ebenso", flüsterte er leise.

Tonks blickte ihn an. Seine Stimme klang sehr bedrückt, beinahe verbittert. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Remus tief Luft geholt.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen!", erklärte er etwas lauter. „Es gibt noch eine Menge zu erledigen."

„Was ist es?", fragte Tonks sofort. „Ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich kann. Ich vergehe hier sowieso vor Langeweile!"

Über Remus´ Gesicht huschte ein dankbares Lächeln, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Du musst nichts tun. Aber ich glaube, ich sollte mich um Harry kümmern."

„Könnten Arthur und Molly das nicht machen?", schlug sie zögernd vor. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber sie standen Sirius nicht so nahe wie du. Für sie ist das Ganze womöglich einfacher. Du musst dich nicht immer nur um die anderen sorgen, Remus. Denk auch mal an ... an dich selbst. "

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius hat Harry zu seinem Alleinerben bestimmt, er hat es mir gesagt. Harry sollte es so schnell wie möglich wissen. Und dann ist da noch die Beerdigung. Ich werde mit Dumbledore besprechen, was zu tun ist."

Tonks musste schlucken. „Du bist ein bewundernswerter Mensch, Remus", sagte sie plötzlich. „Wie schaffst du das alles überhaupt?"

„Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken. Ich komme schon klar."

Irgendwie klang das nicht vollkommen überzeugend. Tonks musterte skeptisch sein Gesicht, es wirkte so ruhig und gefasst wie immer. Dennoch war zu erkennen, dass es ihm schlecht ging – wahrscheinlich sehr viel schlechter, als er eingestehen wollte. Er sah blasser und ausgemergelter aus als sonst. Seine Augen waren dunkel umschattet, seine Miene wirkte müde und erschöpft, sein Haar war mehr grau als braun. Hätte man nicht gewusst, dass Remus fast immer kränklich aussah, so hätte man ihn ins Krankenbett gesteckt und nicht Tonks. Wenn sie doch nur etwas für ihn tun könnte ... Auf die Gefahr hin, in ein weiteres Fettnäpfchen zu treten, griff Tonks nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte sie unsicher.

Remus blickte sie an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten plötzlich. „Ja ... seltsam, oder? Mein Freund ist noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden tot und schon fehlt er mir. Und das, wo ich ihn zwölf Jahre lang für einen Mörder gehalten habe!"

Wieder schluckte Tonks, sie wusste darauf nichts zu antworten. Dennoch hielt sie seine Hand fest, die er nicht weggezogen hatte.

„Das Schlimmste", murmelte Remus nachdenklich, „das Schlimmste sind die Albträume. Ich habe letzte Nacht zwar kaum Schlaf gefunden ... doch wenn, dann sah ich jedes Mal sein Gesicht vor mir. Lachend ... so lebendig ... und dann den Augenblick, in dem sein Lachen erstarb und er fiel ..."Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern war.

„Ich würde dir so gerne helfen, Remus!", murmelte Tonks. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, strich sie ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Remus lehnte sich vor und blickte sie aus sanften Augen an. Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Das tust du schon."

Sein Gesicht war ihrem mit einem Mal ganz nah. Tonks fühlte seinen warmen Atem, spürte den zärtlichen Druck seiner Hand. Eine Sehnsucht überkam sie, wie sie schon so oft in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt hatte, und mit jedem Moment wurde sie stärker. Zögernd näherten sie sich ihm. In dem Moment jedoch, als sich ihre Lippen beinah berührten, ließ Remus ruckartig den Kopf sinken.

„Entschuldige!", murmelte er und gewann sichtlich an Farbe.

Verwirrt und enttäuscht schaute Tonks zu ihm auf. „Wofür denn?"

„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen! Es tut mir leid ... du solltest dich nicht mit meinen Problemen herumquälen!"

Tonks schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Ich mag dich Remus!", sagte sie ehrlich. „Deine Probleme sind auch meine."

„Siehst du? Und eben das ist es, was ich nicht will."Seufzend stand Remus auf und blickte auf sie herunter. „Wir sehen uns, Tonks. Halt die Ohren steif!"

„Du auch!", rief sie schnell, da Remus nur wenige Augenblicke später durch die Tür verschwand. „Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da, wenn ..."

Doch die Tür war bereits ins Schloss gefallen. Äußerst unglücklich legte Tonks den Kopf auf die Knie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte es vermasselt! Da kam Remus sie schon unverhofft besuchen, doch anstatt ihn trösten oder nur irgendwie hilfreich sein zu können, machte sie so ziemlich alles falsch!

Tonks konnte sich nicht erinnern, seit wann sie so viel für Remus empfand. Sympathisch war ihr der kluge, zurückhaltende Mann schon auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Doch mit der Zeit hatte es sich verändert, es war mehr als nur Sympathie. Es war Liebe. Hestia und Emmeline hatten die Andeutungen, die Tonks einmal rausgerutscht waren, kein Stück ernst genommen. Remus wäre doch viel zu alt für sie und überhaupt, er wäre nicht der Typ Mann, der zu ihr passte. Sogar Kingsley hatte zugestimmt, als die ihm die beiden Lästermäuler davon erzählt hatten. Normalerweise hörte Tonks auf die Worte ihrer Kollegen und Freunde oder dachte zumindest darüber nach. In diesem Fall jedoch hielt sie entschieden dagegen. Remus war der wunderbarste Mensch, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Er war so selbstlos, er war für jeden da, er glättete die Wogen wie ein sanfter, ruhender Pol. Und das, obwohl er wahrlich selbst genug Probleme hatte.

Remus hatte es nicht verdient, dass sein bester Freund starb. Natürlich verdiente niemand so etwas, doch Remus, wie Tonks fand, am allerwenigsten! Am schlimmsten jedoch war, dass er all sein Leid in sich hineinzufressen schien. Es konnte nicht gut für ihn sein, dass er alles mit sich allein ausmachen wollte. Warum nur schlug er ihre Hilfe aus? Mochte er sie etwa nicht?

Tonks zog prompt die Schublade ihres Nachttischs auf und zog einen Handspiegel heraus. Als sie ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm vor ihr Gesicht hielt, durchfuhr sie ein leichter Schock. Ihr kurzes, stacheliges Haar stand dermaßen zu Berge, dass sie aussah wie ein violetter Igel! Tonks zog eine Grimasse und knallte den Spiegel auf den Nachttisch zurück.

„Mrs. Tonks!", beschwerte sich ihre Zimmergenossin sogleich über den Lärm.

„Oh ... Entschuldigung, Mrs. Whitby!"Verlegen schlang Tonks die Arme um die Knie und starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin. Ihre Zimmernachbarin erinnerte sie irgendwie stark an ihre Großmutter ... die Mutter ihres Vaters, sie war auch immer so leicht reizbar gewesen. Und das, obwohl sie im Prinzip eine kluge Frau war. Tonks zuckte die Schultern und kehrte in Gedanken wieder zu Remus zurück. Es war frustrierend, ihm nicht helfen zu können. Solch ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit war ihr vollkommen fremd. Sie wollte alles für ihn tun. Sie wollte seine Sorgen mindern, sein Leben ein klein wenig erhellen. Sehnlichst wünschte sie, ihm das auf irgendeine Art begreiflich machen zu können ...

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie kroch unter der Bettdecke hervor, öffnete die Schubladen und kramte nach einer Feder und einem Stück Pergament. Hastig kritzelte sie die Sätze darauf, dann tappte sie auf Zehenspitzen an Mrs. Browns Bett vorbei. Auf dem Fenstersims kauerte ihre Eule, ein winziger, grauer Waldkauz. Tonks rollte das Pergament zusammen und band es um ihr Bein. Mit einem Satz war der Waldkauz aus dem Fenster gehüpft. Nachdenklich blickte Tonks ihm nach, bis er nur noch ein kleiner Punkt im blauen Himmel über London war. Dann schlich sie wieder zurück und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Ein sanftes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen.

Auch die zweite Nacht hatte Remus so gut wie schlaflos verbracht. Stundenlang hatte er sich hin und her gewälzt, immer wieder Sirius´ Gesicht vor sich sehen. Er wünschte, er hätte diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf verbannen können. Seine Kräfte drohten ihn zu verlassen, und zu allem Überfluss war in zwei Tagen Vollmond.

Die Räume seines Hauses wirkten größer und einsamer als je zuvor. Sirius war niemals hier gewesen. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, weshalb er sich hier doch immer noch wohler fühlte als in Grimmauld Place. Remus graute fast vor der Vorstellung, irgendwann wieder dorthin zurück kehren zu müssen. Alles dort würde ihn an seinen Freund erinnern, jeder Stuhl, jedes Bild, jedes Zimmer. Doch so sehr sein Geist auch bei Sirius war, das Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks mischte sich immer stärker in seine Gedanken.

Remus konnte nicht leugnen, wie sehr er sie mochte. In dem Moment, als ihre Hände einander berührten, hatte es ihn durchzuckt wie ein Blitz. Es war ein Gefühl, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte. So lange war es her. Er erinnerte sich kaum. Hatte er vergessen, wie man liebte? Es war nicht die Liebe, die er für seine Freunde empfand, sondern richtige, brennende, schmerzende Liebe. Warum nur, warum musste es unbedingt Tonks sein?

Remus bereute, ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet zu haben. Zum Glück hatte er noch rechtzeitig bemerkt, was er geradewegs im Begriff war zu tun, und hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Tonks war so _jung._ Gerade erst erwachsen. Ihre Tätigkeit als Aurorin hatte kaum begonnen und sie war so voller Tatendrang, so voller Energie. Wie konnte er ihr jemanden wie sich überhaupt zumuten? Jemanden, dessen Lebensfunke vorzeitig zu erlöschen schien? Jemanden, der so viel durchgemacht hatte, dass es für ein ganzes Menschenleben reichte? Nein, er durfte sie nicht in seinen Kummer mit hineinziehen. Er wollte sie lächeln sehen. Das unbeschwerte, unschuldige Lächeln, das er so an ihr liebte. Um keinen Preis wollte er es zunichte machen.

Remus war so tief in Gedanken, dass er das laute Türläuten erst hörte, als es zum dritten Mal schrillte. Es musste Dumbledore sein. Am Morgen hatten sie bereits ein Gespräch von Kamin zu Kamin geführt. Dumbledore hatte angeboten, die Pflicht des Redners an Sirius´ Trauerfeier zu übernehmen, und Remus war es mittlerweile nur Recht. Sicher würde der Schulleiter die richtigen Worte finden. Anders als er selbst, vermutlich.

Doch vor der Tür stand nicht die hochgewachsene Gestalt Dumbledores. Es war Tonks. Mit glühenden Wangen blickte sie zu ihm auf und schob die Hände in die Taschen. „Da bin ich!"

Ein Lächeln zuckte in Remus´ Mundwinkeln, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach zumute war. „Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte er scheinheilig. „Sind wir verabredet oder so?"

„Bedaure, leider nicht. Aber ich wollte dir etwas geben."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Etwas geben? Mir?"

„Ja", nickte Tonks. „Ich habe nachgedacht und ... naja ... Was stehen wir hier eigentlich so zwischen Tür und Angel rum?"

„Entschuldige. Komm rein! Ich empfange hier selten Besucher, weißt du ..." Kopfschüttelnd strich sich Remus über die Augen und ließ sie ein. Tonks folgte ihm über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du bist beinahe so unordentlich wie mein Dad!", stellte sie fest, als sie sich umschaute.

Remus grinste schief und bot ihr einen Platz an. „Setz dich doch. Magst du einen Tee? Ich wollte gerade welchen machen."

„Später!", entgegnete sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, während sie in ihren Umhangtaschen kramte. Vorsichtig zog sie einen Gegenstand heraus, der dabei leise raschelte und klöterte. Es war eine Art Holzreifen, an dem mehrere kleinere Reifen und eine Reihe rotgoldener Federn baumelten. „Das ist für dich. Es ist Muggel-Kunst. Wahrscheinlich hast du so was noch nie gesehen ..."

Remus riss die Augen auf. „Ein Traumfänger!"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Tonks und blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Naja ... ich habe Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste studiert. Verteidigungen jeder Art. Auch die der Muggel. Die meisten sind nicht so mächtig wie ein Zauber, aber es kann dennoch nützlich sein, sie zu kennen, deshalb sind sie im Studium inbegriffen."

„Verstehe."

„Allerdings habe ich noch keinen gesehen, an denen Phoenixfedern hingen", bemerkte Remus und musterte sie fragend.

Tonks wurde rot. „Ach, das! Ich habe ein bisschen rumgebastelt. Meine Muggel-Großmutter hat ihn mir geschickt und ich dachte, ich könnte ihm ein bisschen Magie verleihen ..."

Gerührt musterte Remus die junge Aurorin, die sich vor Verlegenheit wand. „Tonks, das ist wirklich ... du hättest das nicht für mich tun müssen!"

„Ich weiß! Aber ich wollte es gern!"Tonks knetete ihre Finger. „Wahrscheinlich glaubst du nicht an solchen Muggel-Kram, habe ich Recht? Ich habe nur gedacht, du könntest sowas brauchen. Gegen deine Albträume, du weißt schon."

Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. In der Tat war er kein abergläubischer Mensch und hatte niemals viel auf das gegeben, was Muggel für Zauberei hielten. Doch er hatte auch noch nie im Leben solch ein Geschenk bekommen! Es war nicht die Magie, es war die Geste, die zählte – und Remus glaubte zu verstehen, was Tonks ihm damit sagen wollte. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und tiefer Dankbarkeit überkam ihn. Obwohl er sich fest geschworen hatte, gerade dies nie wieder zu tun, konnte er seine Hand nicht davon abhalten, über den Tisch zu wandern und sich auf Tonks´ kleine Finger zu legen.

„Ich bin sicher, von nun an werde ich bessere Träume haben", antwortete er leise. In diesem Moment meinte er es vollkommen ehrlich.

Tonks hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Überrascht erkannte sie, dass er lächelte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, nicht mehr traurig oder gezwungen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und grinste verlegen. „Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte", begann sie und betrachtete ihre und Remus umschlungenen Hände, „ich möchte für dich da sein. Ich möchte dich halten. Ich möchte alles mit dir teilen, auch das, was schlecht ist. Und das sind nicht nur Worte, Remus! Ich will, dass du das weißt. Weil ich dich ... verdammt noch mal liebe!"

Endlich war es raus. Tonks wagte nicht, Remus anzusehen. Doch sie hörte ihn seufzen, und es klang nicht gerade vielversprechend.

„Tonks ... Ich weiß, du meinst es gut. Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar. Aber ich glaube, dir ist nicht klar, was du da redest! Du weißt nicht, was du dir mit mir aufhalst. Und überhaupt, du bist ... einfach zu jung!"

Empört fuhr Tonks´ Kopf. „Ich bin erwachsen! Und ich weiß sehr gut, wovon ich rede ..."Sie stockte. „Empfindest du denn wirklich gar nichts für mich?"

Remus sah aus, als würde er schwer mit sich ringen. Doch schließlich umfasste er ihre Ellbogen und zog sie über den Tisch an sich. Er holte tief Luft. „Die Wahrheit ist ... ich fühle wie du, schon eine ganze Weile. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen! Ich brauche dich, du gibst mir so viel Kraft. Aber ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du irgendwann bereust ... "

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Tonks war ihm voller Freude um den Hals gefallen und hatte überschwänglich ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Remus zögerte kurz, doch dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Es tat so gut, sie zu spüren. Wie hatte er das vermisst! Wärmewellen durchfluteten seinen ganzen Körper; je länger der Kuss andauerte, desto unkontrollierter und leidenschaftlicher wurde er. Als sich seine Zunge bereits selbstständig machen wollte, holten ihn jedoch die Skrupel ein und er schob Tonks vorsichtig von sich fort.

„Ich glaube", murmelte er und grinste beschämt, „ich habe verlernt, wie das geht!"

Tonks strahlte über´s ganze Gesicht. „Dafür machst du es aber erstaunlich gut, finde ich!"

Remus musste leise lachen, doch plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Kopfschmerz.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tonks überrascht und beobachtete, wie er die Hand gegen die Stirn presste. „Geht´s dir nicht gut?"Blöde Frage!, schalt sie sich und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

Doch Remus winkte erschöpft ab. „In wenigen Tagen ist Vollmond. Normalerweise fangen diese Schmerzen erst ein paar Stunden vorher an. Aber in letzter Zeit wird es immer schlimmer."

„Wenn du möchtest, nehme ich meinen Kometen Zwei-Sechzig, fliege zum Mond und zaubere ihn in den Erdschatten", schlug sie vor.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Du spinnst, Tonks!"

„Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mehr für dich tun ... mehr als dir diesen Traumfänger andrehen. Aber wie auch immer ... du hängst das Ding doch auf, oder?"

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sie an sich. „Ich brauche dieses Ding nicht", flüsterte er sanft. „Du bist die beste Traumfängerin, die man sich vorstellen kann ... Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber – Ich liebe dich. Alles, was ich brauche, bist du!"

ENDE


End file.
